Capítulo 1: Pasado
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Todo comienza tras una batalla...


Capítulo 1: Pasado Aquella batalla, ese enfrentamiento en la fundidora de El Burro Heights, donde se enfrentaron contra el FIB de Steven Haines, Devin Weston, el Merryweather, los Ballas con Strecth y las Triadas de la Familia Cheng, esos hombres les hicieron frente y acabaron con sus enemigos y finalmente con el máximo responsable de todo: El multimillonario Devin Weston, quien había pedido a Franklin Clinton de matar a Michael De Santa y los agentes Haines y Norton con matar a Trevor Phillips, cosa que Franklin prefirió acabar con los rivales de ellos de una buena vez y lo hicieron, quedando solo con vida el agente Norton, el resto fue borrado del mapa, gracias a la ayuda de Lamar, pudieron derrotar al Merryweather y también vencer a los Ballas, quienes contaban con el apoyo de Harold Joseph "Stretch", responsable de haberlos traicionado en un intercambio de drogas por dinero en Grove Street.

Cuando después de la batalla, Lester Crest les pasó a los objetivos y a las direcciones de donde estaban, partieron, cada uno tomó venganza y finalmente acabaron con Devin Weston, las cosas habían finalmente dado sus frutos.

9 meses después: Las cosas lamentablemente cambiaron para nuestros protagonistas, bueno, solo para Michael De Santa, quien, tras haberse reconciliado con su esposa Amanda y sus hijos Tracey y James, su hijo volvió a las drogas, fue tanto el stress que Amanda le solicitó el divorcio, Michael, quien había logrado dominar su ira, lo aceptó y firmó los papeles, ella se casó con el Instructor de tenis Kyle Chavis y se mudaron a Las Venturas, aún así, después de todo lo que Michael hizo por ellos, Amanda pidió que sus hijos olvidaran a su padre.

La soledad volvió a inundar a Michael, quien se volcó a sus viejos hábitos de la bebida, las mujeres, las drogas y el sexo, vicios que una noche lo llevaron a salir borracho de una discoteca y terminó chocando en pleno estado de ebriedad, chocó un Infernus color rojo fuego que estaba estacionado, de allí salieron varias personas, Michael supo el error que había cometido, había chocado el auto del luchador y militar, Coronel William Guile, quien había llegado allí para pasar el rato con sus amigos.

- ¡Esto lo vas a pagar por tus errores, amigo! Le amenazó Guile, quien estuvo a punto de darle una golpiza y Michael iba a dispararle, cuando de golpe, alguien lo esposó.

- No te preocupes, Guile, de este personaje yo me encargo. Le dijo la voz de Cammy White, la agente de MI-6 de Inglaterra lo esposó y se lo llevó a la Central de la Policía de Los Santos para que lo trasladaran luego a un centro de rehabilitación.

En el camino, Michael fue llevado a ese centro y tras unos tres meses fuera, se recuperó completamente, logrando así pagarle los daños al coche de Guile.

- Oye, lamento este incidente. ¿Amigos? Me llamo Michael De Santa, soy productor de cine. Le dijo el hombre y Guile aceptó los perdones de Michael.

- Mucho gusto, me había olvidado de que usted dirigió una gran cantidad de mis películas favoritas, soy el Coronel William Guile, dirijo a los "Street Fighter" en nuestra guerra contra . Se presentó el rubio americano.

- Wow, bueno, creo que tal vez un día pueda conseguirte unos autógrafos como Denzel Washington y Bruce Willis. Le dijo Michael, quien se despidió de Guile y partió hacia su mansión en Vinewood Hills.

Luego de eso, Michael partió hacia su casa, se dirigió hacia el garage donde estacionó su coche y entró allí, después partió hacia la sala de estar donde estaba el bar y trató de beberse una copa de brandy pero fue entonces que su voluntad le detuvo.

- ¡No!No lo necesito ahora, estoy limpio, no lo necesito, muy bien, Michael, no lo necesitas, no lo necesitas, ve a ver una película. Se dijo así mismo y se sentó en el sillón, tomó el control remoto de la tv y la encendió, estaban pasando en esos momentos "Duro de Matar 3: La Venganza".

Fue ahí que fue a la cocina a buscarse una botella de agua y comenzó a tomarla junto con unas pastillas que su terapeuta, el Dr Isiah Friedlander le había recetado para combatir su adicción a las drogas y el alcohol.

Mientras que la película proseguía, en ese momento se escuchó un toque en el timbre de la puerta de la mansión.

- ¿Quién será a estas horas? ¿Amanda? Se preguntó Michael, mientras que pensaba que sería su ex-esposa queriendo volver, pero al abrir la puerta, se topó con una persona familiar.

- Señorita White, ¿qué hace aquí a estas horas? Es muy tarde... Pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que la rubia británica se lanzó a los brazos de De Santa y lo besó con toda pasión, parecía alguna película antigua de los Años 30, donde el novio y la chica se reencuentran en la estación de trenes y se besan, dando el cierre a la película, pero Michael, esa noche fue mágica, algo que no había experimentado así en toda su vida.

Sentir los cálidos y suaves labios de Cammy White fue tal vez una sorpresa, pero ese beso bajo la Luna Llena de Los Santos, significó más que un beso normal, era el inicio de algo más grande: Una relación, una relación después del hundimiento del matrimonio de Michael con Amanda, era un comenzar de nuevo, agarrar tus cosas, tu mochila y tomar el camino del reinicio, empezar de nuevo en la línea de salida de la carrera y eso era todos los significados que Michael buscaba para su vida, la cual había vuelto a renacer de nuevo esa misma noche.

Awwww, el amor :3 bueno, aquí es lo que dura la felicidad, ya que como en toda película dramática, la emoción y la felicidad duran poco, las cosas están por cambiar, una tensión mundial se está aproximando, la cual marcará la historia del Mundo para siempre.

Se despide MontanaHatsune92. Paz n.n y Feliz Día de Reyes.


End file.
